Need For Speed Most Wanted K-ON!
by stefano.fredb
Summary: Ini Akan Menceritakan Bagaimana Karakter Dari K-ON! Mendapatkan Mobil2 yg Ada Di Need For Speed Most Wanted, Apakah Mereka Ikut Ikutan Pembalap Most Wanted Yg Anda Di Kota Fairhaven?, Sekalian gue Tabok mereka Dengan Nissan GTR R35 Dengan Assistance Gue yg mengendarai Nissan GTR Egoist, DI REVIEW KALAU MAU!
1. Japan 2 Fairhaven

**Halo, gue disini adalah Angotta Fanfiction baru, Nah Ini Adalah Cerita Gue yg Pertama, Walaupun gw ngak terlalu Suka Sama K-ON!, ya saya parodyin dengan Game Balap Ala EA yg Gue Suka Ya Need For Speed Most Wanted (YG VERSI 2012 BACOT!), Dari pada banyak Fagola (dibaca Fegole) udh cerita pertama gw, baca aja Kecuali org 100% Fagola**

Disclaimer: Need For Speed Most Wanted Punya EA Dan Criterion Games, K-ON! Punya Kakifly

Warning: Original Car Use (Pake Mobil Asli), OC, OCC, Kota Fairhaven itu kota fisik bukan Kota Asli, Salah Tulis, Kadang2 lupa Di Update, sama ada kalimat yg tdk jelas

* * *

**PROLOUGE#JAPAN 2 FAIRHAVEN**

Disuatu Hari Saat Menjelang Liburan Sekolah, Yui Sama Rekan2nya, Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi Sedang Beliburan Ke Kota Fairhaven di sana para Penjago Street Racer berbalapan di kota itu dan saling tukar mobil, Yui dan temen2nya menggunakan Dodge Charger srt8 Superbee untuk Mengelingi Fairhaven, mereka Mampir di mall, saat selesai berbelanja, tiba2 mobil yg Yui kendarain hilang diambil oleh pembalap liar Fairhaven sampai Yui dan rekan2nya kaget "Aduh!, Gimana nih? Mobil Kita Hilang" Kata Yui, Saat Kehilangan Mobil, Di Samping Ada Sebuah Porsche 911 Carrera S Berwarna Kuning yg pintunya masih terbuka lebar, Yui heran melihat Mobil itu dan menuju mobil itu, saat mengecek Interiornya, Disitu ada kunci Porsche yg Sengaja Ditinggalin oleh Pembalap Liar Fairhaven, Yui Secara Sengaja ambil Kunci Mobil Itu Dan Mengetest Mobil Tersebut, Tiba2 saat dia menginjak gas, Mobil tersebut melajur secara kencang sampai Yui Mengijak Rem Sekuat mungkin Karena Dia Tdk kuat tahan Kencangnya Mobil itu, Sementara Rekan2nya, Ritsu Kaget Karena Yui Berpisah Sama Rekan2nya, Ritsu pun Nelpon Yui "Yui, Lo Dimana?" kata Ritsu Melalui Telpon, "Gue Ada di Perempatan, Lu cari aja Porsche Kuning" Kata Yui, Ritsu Dan Rekan2 pun Ke Perempatan , saat di perempatan Ritsu sama Rekan2 Melihat Porsche Kuning, Mereka Pun Kaget Bawah Yui lagi mengendarai Porsche Kuning, Akhirnya Rekan2nya Yui Pun Betanya-tanya

Ritsu: "Yui, Darimana dapat Mobil Keren Begini?"

Yui: "Tadi Kalian ngak Lihat Gue lagi menuju mobil ini yg sengaja ditingalli oleh orang"

Ritsu: "Ngak, Lo Curi kan mobil ini?"

Yui: "Tdk, aku lihat pintunya masih terbuka dan Kuncinya Sengaja Ditingalli"

Mio: "Kemungkinan itu pertama Kalinya Milik Street Racer Berhelem Hitam, saat itu dia kalah balapan, akhirnya dia tukarkan mobil ini dengan Mobil Yg tadi Yui Kendarai"

Tiba2 datang Mobil Ford Raptor SVT Menabrak Mobil Orang persis di depan Mobil Porsche yg dikendarai Yui, Saat itu Orang yg mengendarain Mobil Ford Itu Telempar Keluar, dia pun berdiri dan mengambil Mclarens Mp4-12c yg Dikosongin, Yui, Ritsu, Mio, & Tsumugi Kaget melihat kejadian itu, Akhirnya Yui Memutuskan Rekan2 Harus Punya Mobil Sendiri Karena Dia Takut Dipanggil Supir Most Wanted, Yui Menentukan Mobil Mereka (Mobil Ford Raptor SVT Yang Menabrak Mobil Orang Jadi Milik Mio, Ritsu Akan Memiliki Dodge Challenger SRT8)

* * *

**"Bagaikan Yui Punya mobil Porsche 911, ya past fan Yui pada Teriak WOW, YUI! LO EMANG KEREN!" APA! MINGGIR ELAY! maaf terggangu sedikit, si pembaca elay (Nama lainnya Alay) sebenarnya bikin happy, ya cuma dia terlalu bacot, Anyway, Cerita ini Tetep berlanjut, jadi jangan tinggalin gue yg dipenuhin Fagola.  
**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG  
**


	2. Tsumugi New BMW

**SAYA BALIK LAGI!, Lupakan kata Elay itu, Oh Iya, Gw juga lagi buat Cerita dalam Bahasa Inggris (TAPI BUKAN INI! FAGOLA!), oh iya, Rencananya gue masukin Jack Rourke, cuma masalahnya Jack rourke itu Karakter dari Need For Speed Series (YG THE RUN!, BUKAN MOST WANTED YG VERSI 2005, UNDERCOVER 1 DAN 2, SAMA CARBON FURFAG!) darpada kelamaan tapi ini cerita pendek sama kaya Japan 2 Fairhaven, Lansung Baca WEETARD!**

Disclaimer: Need For Speed Most Wanted Tetap Punya EA Dan Criterion Games, K-ON! juga tetap Punya Kakifly, bukan punya J.K Rowling & Ubisoft

Warning: Original Car Use (Pake Mobil Asli), OC, OCC, Kota Fairhaven itu kota fisik bukan Kota Asli, Salah Tulis, Kadang2 lupa Di Update, sama ada kalimat yg tdk jelas & bin salabin.

* * *

**TSUMUGI NEW BM****W**

Yui Dan Mio Mencoba Mobil Mereka, Terynata, Ford Raptor Lebih Kuat daripada Land Rover (Kaya Orang Bego Lagi Nyetir Mobil Truck Ugal Ugalan), Sementara Porsche dan Yui Ada Di Peparkiran Mobil, Mio Pun Kaget "Yui, Lu Ko Di Peparkiran" Kata Mio, Yui Pun Kaget dan Terpasak Keluar Dari Mobilnya, "Lo ngakagetin gue" kata Yui, Tiba Tiba Datang BMW M3 Sport Bewarna Biru, Yui Dan Mio Pun Ngira Dia Akan nyuri mobilnya, tapi, yang nyetir BMW M3 Itu si Tsumugi, dari mana dia dapet mobil Eropa Keren Begini dan platnya Jerman "Kapan Need For Speed Punya Plat Jerman, Penasaran Gue Main Need For Speed Platnya Need4Speed Dan Dipasang Logo NFS, GEDUBRAK!"

"Mugi Chan, Dari Mana dapat BMW Begini dan platnya plat Jerman?" Tanya Yui, Sukses Bikin Tsumugi Bengong, Mio pun Nyuruh Tsumugi Test Mobil Yang Tsumugi Bawa, Akhirnya Tsumugi Masuk Kedalam Mobil BMW Punya Dia Dan Ngetest, Tanpa Nyadar, Dia melakukan Drift di Tangga Mobil (Biasanya Mobil yg Bisa Ngedrift itu Mobil Jepang, karena aku Sering Main MT, GEDUBRAK!), Sukses Bikin Yui Mencobain Mobil Porsche Dia Dan Ngikutin Tsumugi Yang Lagi Ngedrift, Kaya Mio Dan Lagi Main MT, GEDUBRAK!

Sementara Itu Tsumugi Berada Di Atap, Yui Pun Kaget "Mugi Chan, LO JAGO BANGET DALAM NGEDRIFT, GUE AJA HAMPIR NABRAK TEMBOK" kata Yui Dengan Bangga, Dan Mio Naik Ke Atap dan Ritsu Naik Ke Atap Pepakiran Juga Dengan Menggunakan Lift "Yui, Aku Tau Lokasi Dodge Challenger SRT8 Tapi Yang Nyetir Itu Pembalap Most Wanted Di Posisi 10" Kata Ritsu, Akhirnya Yui Dan Ritsu Ke Situ Dengan Porsche Yui.

* * *

**Ya juga sih, kan Tsumugi yg di K-ON! Suka naik Motor Vespa, ya sayang sebenarnya di Need For Speed series biasanya yg bermuncullan itu Mobil, ya akhirnya gw buat dia menyetir BMW M3 Sport (Sebenarnya BMW M3 Coupe kalau di Need For Speed Most Wanted Yg Versi 2012 Asli), dan gw pertanyaan, darimana Tsumugi Dapat BMW Itu, gw akan kasih jawaban di Chapter 4 yg berjudul A NEW RACER BUT SHE IS MY OLD FRIEND, Reviem Sepuasnya, sekalian Jawab Pertanyaan gue**


	3. 10 Most Wanted List: Dodge Challenger

**Mumpun gue lagi buat cerita baru dalam bahasa Inggris, ini part 2nya, Tapi Ingat, Baca Dulu yg dibawah ini **

Disclaimer: K-ON! & Need For Speed Most Wanted Punya Kakifly, kalau jika diperbaiki, berarti Need For Speed Most Wanted Bukan Punya Kakifly, tapi Pabrik yg ada di sebelah rumah gue yg bernama EA & Criterion Game.

Warning: Original Car Use (Pake Mobil Asli), OC, OCC, Kota Fairhaven itu Nyata, ngaco buat lo, Kota Fairhaven Itu Kota Piksi bukan kota asli, salah tulis, kadang2 lupa di update, sama kalimat Ajaib & Magic (maksudnya kalimat tdk jelas)

* * *

**10 MOST WANTED: DODGE CHALLENGER SRT8  
**

Pada Ditempat Yg Ritsu Tunjukan, Tiba2 Keluar Dodge Challenger srt8 Dengan kecepatan 190mp, Yui Dan Ritsu Pun Kaget, Akhirnya Yui Mengejarnya, Ritsu Pun Mengarapkan Yui akan mengalahkan Mobil Challenger, tiba2 Radio Nyala Sendiri, "Hello Fagola, Gue Mengchallenge Lu, Nama Gue Lucas Iskandar, Orang Indonesia Yg Datang Ke Amerika untuk Menjadi Most Wanted, Kalian Hanya Sekumpulan Geblek, Selamat Balap, Hahahahahaha" kata Supir yg Di Dodge Challenger srt8, Kebetulan Most Wanted yg Di List 10 Namanya Lucas Iskandar, Anak Dahlan Iskandar,GEDUBRAK!, maksudnya!?, kapan Dahlan punya Anaknya? Aneh Aja. "YUI, AWAS!" Kata Ritsu sambil menutuo muka sia, Yui pun mengijak Rem & memutarkan steer ke kiri untuk menghindari Truck, "Whew, hampir aja nabrak Truck" Kata Yui, "Yui!, si Dodge Bego itu masuk ke Jalan Tol, kita kejar supaya kita menang!" kata Ritsu sambil menunjukan Doge Challenger yg masuk ke Jalan To.

Jalan Tol Fairhaven, 10:25 AM

Balapan blum sampai disitu, mereka akan melalui Jalan Tol, Di tengah Jalan Tol Ada Mobil Polisi Dodge Charger str8, nama polisinya Alfred F Jones, Dia adalah kommandan Polisi jalan tol Fairhaven, Dia Lagi Minum Pepsi dan Coca Cola, Sementara Itu, Yui Tdk nyadar bawa ada Polisi, Lucas Juga Ngak Nyadar, Akhirnya, Mereka Mempercepatkan Kendaraannya, Sementara Ritsu Menyuruh Yui Memperkecialkan bawa Ritsu Tau ada Polisi, Akhirnya Mereka Menshock Alfred Sampai Alfred Mucrat besar kena kaca Mobil dia dengan minuman yg ada di mulut dan Minumannya Tumpah Habis, Ini Membuat Alfred Marah dan mengejarnya untuk di tangkap karena melebihin rata2 kecepatan, "Ini Alfred F Jones, Kami butuh Bantuan untuk menhentikan Balapan Liar itu, Respond 911 untuk mengejar 2 mobil dengan kecepatan rata2 250km" kata Alfred Melalui radio polisi, "ya, tapi mobilnya apa?" tanya ketua polisi Fairhaven, "Mobilnya yg satu Porsche Kuning, uuhh..., Kayanya Porsche 911 2012, yang satunya lagi Dodge Challenger Srt8 Bewarna Orange" kata Alfred, "ya, kita akan pasang Roadblock" kata ketua polisi, sementara itu, Yui pun melihat sepasangan Mobil Polisi yg berjajaran, "Hentikan Mobil Kalian, SEKARANG JUGA!" Kata Polisi yg Mengejar, Yui Pun Membelokan mobil dia ke arah yg hanya dipasang palang terbuat dari kayu, dengan itu, Yui menabrak palang tersebut menyebabkan palang itu patah dan kedua Racer itu bisa Menterobos Roadblock dengan sukses, Yui & Lucas akhirnya mempercepat mobil mereka di jalan berlawanan dengan banyak mobil yg melewat mereka dari depan, tapi sayangnya Si Lucas menabrak Taksi Ford Crown Vitoria dengan Fatal, Akhirnya Yui Memnanging Challengenya, Lucas pun kalah, tapi tdk mau melepaskan mobil itu,"Yui, Kita menang nih, untuk mendapatkan mobil yg dikendarain oleh si bego itu, Di TakeDown" Kata Ritsu, Yui pun sepakat, Akhirnya dia Takedown Lucas Iskandar Keluar dari jalan dan merebut mobil dia, Ini membuat Ritsu Bangga dan kunci dodge challenger srt8 jadi milik Ritsu dan mengetest Dodge Challenger Punya Lucas, Saat Itu, Mio datang bersama Tsumugi "Ritsu?, darimana dapat mobil ini" tanya Tsumugi, "Dari gw, Tadi mobil ini punyanya supir most wanted ke 10, aku menangin, saat aku menang, Ritsu mempercayai gue bahwa kalau kita mau mobil dia jika dia kalah, harus ditakedown" kata Yui

* * *

**Yep, cerita ini agak lumayan Panjang, ohh iya sebenarnya Mobil yg Ada di Most Wanted List 10 itu kan Alfa Romeo 4c, ya cuma gue gantikan itu dengan Dodge Challenger Srt8 supaya kelihatan racenya, mumpun cerita baru, gue hiatus dulu ya, sampai di chapter berikutnya!**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
